ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Tom and Jerry Show 2014 Reboot - (British Version) Television Series
The Tom and Jerry Show 2014 Reboot: British Version '''is Zoe McPhee's Brand New Original British Version Of Tom and Jerry series based on Hanna-Barbera cartoon Cat and Mouse duo, '''Tom and Jerry. The Tom and Jerry Show British Version is a British slapstick comedy 2D flash cartoon animated television series that the series is made originally for Boomerang UK and Netflix UK and elsewhere. Also, this is very first British Version Tom and Jerry television series ever been as a Netflix UK Original Series. The series is made by Warner Bros Animation Studios Glasgow, Turner Entertainment, Vanity Entertainment, Turner Television Entertainment, Renegade Animation UK, Entertainment One and Zoe McPhee Productions. Plot Everyone's favourite Cat and Mouse duo are back for brand new adventures and chasing mayhem with the revival of Tom and Jerry's voices for the first time since 1993 Feature Tom and Jerry Film, "Tom and Jerry: The Movie", '''Tom and Jerry will be voiced by Alex Pitcher as Tom Cat and David Johnston as Jerry Mouse. Some episodes are will be remade from The Tom and Jerry Show - (1975 version). 6-9 minutes shorts per episode of Paw-A-Rooney Fun. Sometimes Tom and Jerry can be best of friends and sometimes they cannot be the best of friends. There's will be a lot of exciting and heart taking stories from the great British female writer and creator Zoe McPhee. Seasons/ Episodes Season 1 * 1a: Yo Mama Joke Playing Chaos * 1b: Foolest Bullies In Downieville * 1c: Dreadful Day Of Jerry Mouse * 2a: Ride Like The High Winds * 2b: Cheese Nips * 2c: Stay Out! ' * 3a: Hussle In Castle Wiz - (The Tom and Jerry Show 1975 remake of Castle Wiz) * 3b: Dr. Thomas and Dr. J Vets’ Beginning * 3c: The Office House Carry On * 4a: "Ice Cream, Please!" * 4b: One Glued Up Like A Price For Two * 4c: The Black Hole Express - (Song Based Segment)' ''' * 5a: "Full Hard Day Of Food Poisoning Stomach Troubles" * 5b: That’s Sounds Like Magic - (The Tom and Jerry Show 1975 remake of The Sorceress Apprentices) * 5c: "Here's Comes The Seatbelt Cops!" Songs: * Do The Jer-Hokey Cokey Doodle - (Jerry Mouse's Song) In Episode "Tap Your Paws To The Beat" Song Written By Zoe McPhee and Song performed by Melynda Sims * Tiki Hoopla Dancing Loopy Loopy - (Tom and Jerry's Song) In Episode "Tiki Howly Dreams" Song written by Zoe McPhee. * Where's Jerry ? - (Tom's Song) In Episode "Where's Jerry ?" Song Written By Zoe McPhee * We're The Chicken Poxs - In Episode "Chicken Poxs Dotty Chaos" Song Written By Zoe McPhee * Hickory Dickory Dock - (Tom and Jerry's Version) In Episode "How To Catch Clever Mice" Song Written By Zoe McPhee * "The Funny Song" - (Tom and Jerry's Original Song) in Episode "Coughing Laugh All The Way" Song Written By Zoe McPhee. * "The Seatbelt Cops! Theme" in Episode "Here's Comes The Seatbelt Cops!" Song Written By Zoe McPhee The Tom and Jerry Show 2014 Reboot - (British Version) - Official Songs * "The Best Of Friends" - (Song written by Zoe McPhee and performed by Sir Rod Stewart) * "Tom and Jerry, Yous Are The Best" - (Song written by Zoe McPhee and performed by Atomic Kitten and Sir Rod Stewart) * "Yahoo Yahoo!, It's The Paw-A-Rooney Time" - (Song written by Zoe McPhee and performed by Elton John and Sir Rod Stewart) * "You've Got A Friend In Me" - (Song written by Zoe McPhee and performed by Elton John and Sir Rod Stewart) Characters/ Voice Cast * Alex Pitcher as Tom Cat * David Johnstone as Jerry Mouse * ??? as Spike Bulldog * ??? as Tuffy Mouse * ??? as Butch Cat * ??? as Meathead Cat * ??? as Doliface Cat * ??? as Toots Mouse * ??? as Toodles Cat * ??? as Tyke Bulldog * ??? as Rick - (Owner) * ??? as Ginger - (Owner) New Characters/ Voice Cast * Elizabeth Hammond as Zoe - (Tom and Jerry's Best Human Pal) Returning Characters/ Voice Cast * ??? as Lighting Cat * ??? as Topsy Cat * ??? as Droopy Dog * ??? as Barney Bear * ??? as Butch Bulldog * ??? as Stardust Dog * Alexander Perkins as Uncle Paso Manor Characters/ Voice Cast Television Airing Releases '''The Tom and Jerry Show 2014 Reboot: British Version - '''Boomerang UK Promos and Continuity Official Clips '''The Tom and Jerry Show 2014 Reboot: British Version - '''Netflix UK Promo Clip '''The Tom and Jerry Show 2014 Reboot: British Version - '''WB Kids UK Youtube Channel Official Clips Home Video Releases Trivia * PG rated: It's contains mild comic slapstick violence, very mild bad language, some hidden adult jokes throughout this Tom and Jerry television series. * Tom and Jerry has their voices back in this television. Promotions For The Tom and Jerry Show Reboot 2014: British Version TV Commercials UK: * Tom and Jerry's Big British Chocolate Bar Parade - (125 Years Of Cadbury Chocolate Birthday TV commercial) Toys and Games: UK and Ireland: * The Tom and Jerry Show Toys Range - Epoch (Inclusively At Toytown stores) * Aquabeads: Tom and Jerry Creation Set - Epoch * Fur Real Friends: Talking and Singing Tom and Jerry Duet - Hasbro * The Tom and Jerry Show: The Video Game - Nintendo Switch, Nintendo 3DS XBOX One, XBOX 360, PlayStation 4 & PC Clothing and Fashion: * Primark - (Kids sizes - Adults sizes) * George, ASDA - (Kids sizes - Adults sizes) * Tesco - (Kids sizes - Adults sizes) * Studio - (Kids sizes only) * Nutmeg, Morrisons - (Kids sizes only) * Sketchers: Super Furry Inside Trainers and Boots Range starring Tom and Jerry Food and Drink: * Galaxy Chocolate Tom and Jerry figures * Thorntons Chocolate Tom and Jerry Christmas Advent Calendar * McDonald's Happy Meal * McDonald's Warn Sticky Toffee Pudding dessert made by Tom and Jerry * KFC: The Cat and Mouse Feast * Marks and Spence Tom and Jerry Christmas Dinner Chase TV Advent Home: * Silentnight Bedding Tom and Jerry Edition * Tom and Jerry new home range - IKEA. Argos and Studio